It's here.
You're in your room with all of the lights off, browsing YouTube, when a notification pops up in the top right of your screen. Huh. A new video from that one minecraft youtuber you watch. He hasn't posted in two months so maybe it's important. 'It's here.' The video title reads. You hesitantly click on it. The video fits to the screen in fullscreen mode, but the video's black. Static and pops are heard as if the video was made with an old, crappy microphone. "Ohkay. It's recording. Thank god." His voice can be heard quietly. A murmur comes from what sounds like beind him. "Huh? No. I haven't turned on the video yet." He says, presumably replying to the other person. You can tell something is taken off of the camera, but it's way too dark too actually see anything besides vauge outlines. You can tell he's indoors somewhere, in a very symetrical room. "Yeah. It's on now, but's it's probably really dark." He says to the other person, who's sitting in the corner of the room, barely visible. "Hey guys. It's uhm. It's Calamus here. We're- uh. She's here too..." He points to the other figure. "Calamus and Frankie here. We're stuck. I know if you're seeing this, I've already made a breakthrough." His voice is hushed. A scratching and clanking is heard as the other figure, Frankie, moves. A light blazes to life in the form of a minecraft torch. The two humans were inside a small wooden hut made entirely out of minecraft blocks. Rain was pounding on the window panes set into the wall. "We got here by very unusual means." Frankie finally speaks as she walks over to the other human holding the camcorder. "We were in Europe. Calamus had made some vlogs about it. We found this one place on Yelp to eat. Surprisingly, there were no reviews. We decided to try it cause it was themed after our staple game, minecraft." Calamus and Frankie sit down with the torch and camcorder. "It was... interesting. The food was okay, but immediately after ten minutes in the restaraunt we passed out. Both of us. We-" A knock sounds at the iron door placed in the wall the camera was facing. Both Calamus and Frankie turn bone-white. Calamus forced out a hiss. "There'snotsupposedtobeanyoneelsehere." He whispers. Frankie quickly puts away the torch, flooding the room in darkness once more. Calamus sets down the camcorder on the floor and pulls a sword from an item frame, creeping towards the door. The door blasts open with a loud CLANG, knocking Calamus away, the sword flies out of his hand and directly at the camera. The screen goes black and you're not sure whether you should pass out or scream, so you just yelp and stare intently at the minecraft icon on the bottom of the screen. Your door bursts open much like it did in the video and your dad barges in. "Hey, buddy. Remember that one restaurant you wanted to go to? It's themed after that mineblock game you play." His voice is jovial. He's obviously drunk and won't take no for an answer. You quietly fill a backpack with a few things as you walk towards the door. It might feel like a regular restaurant, but to you... You're walking to your death. Category:AOTRand Category:Short Pastas Category:Creepypasta